Beautiful Lies
by blackcheery-hime
Summary: Cinta yang tak bisa bersama, terhalang restu dari kedua orang tua. Bisakah mereka bersama? Sedangkan di sisi lain, ada orang yang mencintainya lebih dari yang ia bayangkan. Based on true story...


Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : cerita gaje, alur cepat, ide pasaran, lemon mungkin?

Don't like, don't read yaa...

Yang belum 18 tahun, hati-hati.. Lemonnya kurang asem...

blackcherry-hime proudly present...

Beautiful Lies

 _Flashback_

 _Sakura pov_

 _Hari ini, 7 tahun hubunganku dengan Sasuke. Tahun-tahun yang kami lewati begitu berharga. Amat. Semuanya pernah kami alami, bahkan terkadang hubungan kami terhenti sejenak. Tapi, tak lantas menjadikan hubungan kami benar-benar berakhir. Tapi selama itu pula, hubungan kami tak pernah direstui. Baik dari keluargaku, maupun keluarganya. Bukan karena status sosial, ataupun dendam pribadi. Aku yang hanya anak satu-satunya, diharuskan mengikuti keinginan kedua orang tuaku. Sedangkan orang tuanya, benar-benar menentang hubungan kami. Walau nampak jelas, tak ada rasa benci di mata mereka padaku. Mereka menginginkan yang terbaik. Yaa, dan kami mengerti itu..._

 _"Apa kau yakin?" Sasuke memastikannya sekali lagi. Anggukan mantap Sakura meyakinkannya. Matanya terpejam, merasakan sesuatu di bawah sana yang terasa ngilu. 'Sesuatu' milik Sasuke memaksa memasuki dirinya, perlahan sampai menembus dinding pembatas itu. Sakura menangis, sakit itu amat terasa. Sasuke yang merasa iba lantas menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya, memandang lembut pada iris emerald dihadapannya._

 _"Kenapa, Sasuke-kun?" suaranya parau, membuat perasaan bersalah itu hadir padanya._

 _"Maaf, tapi sebaiknya kita hentikan saja. Pasti sakit kan, hime?" hangat, kecupan itu membuat Sakura tenang. Namun, jika mereka berhenti sekarang, kesempatan mereka untuk bersama hilang sudah._

 _"Kumohon...kita lanjutkan saja. Jika tidak, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi demi meyakinkan mereka..."_

 _Benar. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar mereka bisa bersama. Mungkin, jika Sakura hamil, pernikahan mereka akan dilangsungkan. Mereka putus asa, 7 tahun menjalani hubungan tanpa restu dari pihak keluarga. Beban batin yang mereka tanggung sudah tak bisa diajak kompromi lagi._

 _"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tahanlah sebentar hime..."_

 _Sasuke mulai bergerak. Menggerakkan pinggangnya maju dan mundur. Rasa sakit yang tadi dirasakan Sakura, berganti menjadi nikmat yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Disela-sela aktivitas mereka, tangis yang selama ini tertahan akhirnya bisa dilepaskan. Hentakan demi hentakan yang dilakukannya mencerminkan seberapa putus asanya mereka selama ini. Bahkan, desahan yang Sakura perdengarkan, terselip tangis sendunya. Desahan mereka mejadi satu, menggema di Mansion Uchiha yang terlihat lengang hari itu._

 _Flashback off_

* * *

Neji tersentak, mendapati air mata yang mengalir di wajah manis Sakura. Ya, ia juga kaget, mendengarnya secara langsung bahwa Sakura hamil. Dan itu adalah anak Sasuke. Marah, kesal, dan kecewa dirasakannya. Marah, karena walau kondisi mereka sudah begini, restu itu tetap tak mereka terima. Kesal dan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang bahkan tak bisa membantu wanita yang dicintainya, agar bisa bersama dengan laki-laki pilihannya. Ya, ia mencintai sahabatnya itu. Jauh sebelum hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke terjalin. Ia hanya takut merusak persahabatan mereka. Dan lebih memilih menyimpannya sendirian.

Disini, dikamar Hinata mereka bertiga terdiam. Hinata hanya menangis, mengetahui keadaan buruk sahabat kecilnya itu. Sasuke bertanggung jawab, tentu saja. Bahkan ia sudah menemui ayah Sakura dan meminangnya secara langsung. Mengakui semua perbuatan yang dilakukannya. Tapi apa? Yang ia dapatkan hanya penghinaan dan penolakan saja. Dan karena restu yang tak mereka miliki, hubungan mereka terpaksa berhenti.

Sekarang bagaimana? Sakura menangis lagi jika mengingat keadaannya. Ia hamil, tanpa mendapatkan restu sama sekali. Hubungannya berakhir, dan anaknya akan tumbuh tanpa sosok seorang ayah. Bagaimana ia melanjutkan kehidupannya nanti?

"Aku harus bagaimana sekarang? Aku bingung, Hinata..." sesenggukan, matanya terlihat memerah karena terlalu lama menangis.

"Sakura..." Neji hanya bisa menunduk. Sekarang, haruskah ia menghajar bajingan itu? Yang bahkan sudah sejauh ini, tapi pada akhirnya menyerah juga? Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja mereka berdua berpisah. Daripada menjalani hubungan 7 tahun yang terasa tak ada gunanya.

"Sakura, kau tunggulah disini dengan Hinata. Aku akan segera kembali..." Ya, sekarang hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan demi Sakura. Mengambil alih tanggung jawab Sasuke. Dan membiarkan dirinya yang mempertanggungjawabkannya.

* * *

Rumah ini begitu kosong, tapi aura mencekam itu begitu terasa. Ucapan Neji benar-benar mengagetkan tuan dan nyonya Haruno itu. Menikahi Sakura? Bocah itu pasti sudah gila. Begitulah yang bisa mereka tangkap dari perkataan Neji tadi.

"Hey, nak. Ini bukan perkara mudah. Kau paham kan ucapanmu tadi, hmm?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Ya, aku sangat paham..." tegas. Jawaban itu benar-benar membuatnya kagum.

"Dia dan anaknya bisa saja membuatmu dan keluargamu malu nanti..." ia berusaha menggoyahkan keyakinan Neji.

"Maaf, tapi keluarga yang aku punya sekarang hanya Hinata dan Hanabi. Mereka berdua sudah tahu, dan mereka pasti memahaminya nanti..." jawab Neji.

"Tidak! Kami bisa meminta Sakura menggugurkan-"

Berdiri. Ucapannya terhenti kala melihat tatapan nyalang yang Neji berikan. Mata itu terlihat bersungguh-sungguh, tatapan yang bahkan tak ia dapatkan dari seseorang yang harusnya bertanggung jawab.

"Tidak. Sakura sudah pasti akan menolak. Begitupula aku. Kau tak perlu khawatir tentang reputasiku dan keluargaku. Dan Sakura tak akan kekurangan apapun nantinya. Aku berjanji!"

Tangannya mengepal erat, menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ya, bocah sialan ini benar-benar keras kepala. Mungkin sebaiknya memang begini, ia juga tak mau kehilangan cucu pertamanya. Seandainya saja pria Uchiha itu bisa setegas Neji, pasti mereka berdua sudah direstui hari itu juga. Dan sayangnya, ia memilih menyerah dan pergi. Bahkan, pertanyaan dan tatapan mengintimidasi yang diterima mereka sama persis. Tapi sudahlah, mungkin keluarga itu akan malu jika menerima putrinya sebagai menantu mereka. Dan tak ada yang menjamin apakah putrinya akan diperlakukan dengan baik disana.

"Haaahhh...Baiklah, sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini pada adikmu dan Sakura agar pernikahan bisa segera dilaksanakan..." ayah Sakura terdiam, ia menghela napas lagi. Mungkin ini adalah jalan terbaik.

"Aku percayakan putriku padamu..." tesenyum, hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk putrinya. Walau ia tahu, keinginan putrinya bukanlah untuk bersama pria dihadapannya. Tapi, ini semua demi Sakura. Demi putri kesayangannya.

Satu minggu berlalu, pernikahan mereka berlangsung sederhana dan tertutup. Tak ada pesta mewah, dan hanya kerabat dekat saja yang datang. Setelah pernikahan itu, mereka semua, Neji dan keluarganya, memutuskan pindah ke Suna, pergi menjauh, sejauh mungkin dari seluruh keluarga Uchiha.

* * *

Kamar itu terasa dingin, suasananya pun asing. Berada dalam satu kamar dengan sahabatmu sendiri, sebagai sepasang suami istri, benar-benar membuatmu mempertanyakan sendiri keputusan yang kau buat.

"Aahh, ya kau pasti sangat canggung disini, kan? Berada disini bersamaku, bukannya dengan dia. Maaf, Sakura..." ia berujar lirih, meminta maaf. Berusaha mencairkan suasana, namun tetap saja wanita itu hanya diam.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan tidur di ruang tamu saja, dan menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan. Selamat malam..." ia meninggalkan Sakura sendiri disana.

"Kenapa?" langkahnya terhenti kala mendengar suara serak sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" Ya. Pertanyaan bagus. Kenapa ia melakukan ini semua? Karena ia mencintainya? Memalukan bila ia mengatakannya sekarang. Ia seperti memanfaatkan keadaan sepasang kekasih itu.

"Tentu saja karena kau _sahabatku._ Aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu menghadapi ini sendirian kan? Kami selalu bersamamu Sakura.." ia pergi. Membiarkan Sakura sekali lagi menerima kata-kata palsunya itu.

 _'Karena aku mencintaimu, Sakura...'_

Hatinya berteriak. Namun bibirnya tetap saja terkunci. Entah sudah berapa lama ia memendam hasrat itu. Membiarkan dirinya hidup dalam bayang semu persahabatan. Pintu itu tertutup. Menyisakan Sakura yang menahan isakannya lagi malam itu. Malam yang harusnya dilalui dengan bahagia oleh setiap pengantin baru, kini hanya mereka habiskan dengan semua kebohongan yang sudah ada sejak awal kebersamaan mereka.

To be continued...


End file.
